


Just a Street Rat

by AtomicPeach116, RazzyNuke639



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Flirting, France being France, Homelessness, Mystery, Poverty, Robbery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPeach116/pseuds/AtomicPeach116, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzyNuke639/pseuds/RazzyNuke639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have know one left in your life. Until one night you see a mysterious hooded man, and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Street Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée = I'm so sorry/I'm truly sorry  
> Tout va bien = All is well/It's okay  
> Chérie = My dear/honey/sweetheart  
> Monsieur = Sir/Mister  
> Pas question = No way  
> Ma chérie = My dear/honey/sweetheart  
> Si belle = So beautiful
> 
> Please excuse a few misspelled words. Have fun reading! We hope you enjoy!! :D

You awoke abruptly, due to a brawl going on further down the alley. Not that it mattered. You could never get a goodnight sleep anymore anyway between having nightmares of your parent’s murder and the constant feeling that someone was lurking in the shadows waiting to stab you in the back. The brawl that had been going on had quickly escalated. You could hear guards shouting and a gun fire, followed quickly by screams and people scattering like rats back to their holes. You immediately panicked not of the gunfire, but the thought of the incident that had occurred many hours ago. You had stolen from a chest that had been unguarded at the time, and made off with what you thought would get you some food for night. 

You snapped out of your thoughts as you saw a dark figure stealthily approach the guards from behind. You stared unblinking as you witnessed the two guards grab their throats gasping for air, and slowly falling to the ground. You hadn't noticed that you had been softly caressing your throat as you watched the guards. 

You couldn't help but stare at the lifeless forms on the ground bring back unpleasant memories. You glanced up from the bodies to see a hooded man standing just behind the lifeless mounds. You took in what the strange man looked like. He wore a worn long navy blue coat over a very dashing uniform that hugged him in all the right places, and a red scarf loosely tied around his neck. His hood fell perfectly over his face, just covering his eyes. His lean jaw was covered with a light 5 o’clock shadow.

Before you could get any words out, the hooded man quickly turned and skillfully climbed up the side of the building that was just to his left. He had stopped and turned back to you after he had reached the top of the two story building. The full moon was behind him, big and bright, which outlined the hooded man perfectly. He gave a swift salute to you and disappeared over the edge of the building. 

When he had disappeared you couldn't sleep, so you thought about the recent events. You couldn't help but think about what the hooded man looked like. You could remember that when you had looked up toward his face you could see the faintest trace of a smirk lingering on his fairly full lips. You felt your cheeks begin to grow warm as you were once again brought out of your thoughts. You saw light beginning to appear over the buildings. So much for trying to get some sleep. 

It has been three days since you last saw the hooded man, who had left you with something deep down that you had not felt in a long time. It was mid-morning and you were casually leaning against some crates, while you wore a sad excuse for a dress, for it was all you owned. You were eyeing a fruit stand across the market area. You decided it was time and swiftly walked past the stand grabbing a small bag of apples. 

You then heard a man who just happened to be a guard yell,”STOP! THIEF!!” You had been so distracted in your thoughts before about the mysterious man that you had forgotten to look for guards. You were mentally kicking yourself for being so careless. This must be the most stupid mistake you had ever made. 

You started to run, but the guards were quickly catching up to you. Before you could think of a plan to escape you were forcefully pulled to the side behind a sharp corner. It was him! The hooded man. Of course it was him, out of all the people in France, in had to be him. 

You could feel his hand on your mouth and the other hand on your stomach, keeping you from making noise and moving. You watched the guards run passed, still a little dizzy from him twirling you around so he could put his hand on your mouth. You could feel him breathing softly on your neck and his chest rising and falling against your back. You began to struggle out of his muscular arms and failing. So you tried again.

“Shhh, It’s just me” he said, ”I’m not going to hurt you, so calm down, before you attract attention to us”

You didn't feel any better than before, you still wanted to get out of his arms. So you tried to stomp down on his right foot as hard as you could. But he pulled his foot away just before. Making you stumble backwards, going even more into his firm grasp. You could feel him shaking softly with laughter. He then says softly ”Follow me” as he lets you out of his grasp and takes your hand with a tug. You didn't struggle, you could hear guards coming closer and just wanted to get as far away as possible. 

He led you to a abandoned alley not far from where you were. You both stood in silence, as you looked at him with the best snobby look you could muster up-trying to cover up how frightened you are of him-, with your arms folded over your chest. He was giving you a more curious look, with that faint smirk lying on his lips. He was the first to break the torturous silence

“Je suis vraiment désolée … about what happened back there, allow me to introduce myself” he said, ”I’m Arno Victor Dorian it is a pleasure mademoiselle.”  
You relax slightly why was he saying sorry, you had been the one steal the apples. It must have been for the man handling he gave you. Not fully believing yourself you thought, he seems to be nice and quite charming.

“Tout va bien” you said with a bit of a tone. 

“Come” Arno said with a motion of his hand as he turned around. He started walking toward an open garden like area down the alley. This was your chance you could run, now, and never look back and never see him again. But curiosity got the better of you and you followed by his side to the park. 

You both walked in silence, you glanced up at him to catch a more up close look. Only to meet his eyes, that you had not seen before now. They were a dark hazel and bit tired looking, but there was a spark in them. He smiled down at you and you couldn't help but blush. You looked away as soon as you felt your cheeks begin to get warm.

Arno knew that you were blushing and it just made him smile a little bit bigger. He fell back a little so he could get a better look at you and fully take in your details. Your (H/C) hair was half up and half down with lose curls that sprung every time you took a step and small petite body. He knew there was something different about you, you weren't like every other women that saw him. And he liked that about you. Maybe that was why he had to come see you again? He wasn't sure, all he knew is that you were one of the most beautiful young women he had ever laid eyes on. Then it hit him he still didn't know your name. 

So he approached your side once again and nudged you with his elbow. Making you look up. 

“You still haven’t told me you name” he said plainly, looking at you.

You looked forward and said “(Y/N)” flatly.

“That is a pretty name” Arno said. You look up at him smiling widely at you, and you can’t help but giggle to yourself and smile as you look away. 

You began to quicken your pace, still a bit weary about your new acquaintance Arno. He then noticed your pace begin to quicken and matched it fluently. 

As you reached the garden like area, Arno softly took your forearm into his gentle grasp, all the while giving you a reassuring smile, as he led you through a house- that you knew wasn't his- and up onto the roof. You walked toward the edge forgetting about Arno, as you look out across the breath taking view of the ‘garden’ area. It was breath taking before, but now. It was beyond beautiful, with a large oak tree in the middle and several different kinds of flowers and bushes spread out. 

“Usually beautiful young women like you have kissed me by now”, he said with a smirk on face as he approached you from behind. 

“I’m not sure what they see in you,” you say turning your head so he can’t see your cheeks changing to a rosy red and smile falling on to your lips.

How could any girl not want to kiss him? He had been the only thing you could think about for the past three days. 

Arno then turns you around so he could see your face, but you are still avoiding eye contact by looking at the ‘garden’. He lightly touches your chin moving it so you are face to face. Before you could process what was happening, he leaned in and kissed you passionately. He takes a step back with a smirk on his lips and disappears over the side of the building and melting into a crowd. You were not sure if you should be mad or happy about what had just happened. Should you be falling in love with this man who was murder? But had the guards he had killed deserve it? After all they had taken countless lives themselves.


End file.
